Les Mis: Truth or Dare
by gabbiesuperwholocked
Summary: Eponine, Enjorlas, Marius, Cosette, Grantiare, and Azelma are bored. What happens when they play truth or dare?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first story.**

**It's a modern Les Mis.**

**This will be terrible.**

**During this they are all couples. **

**I'll update regurally.**

**Please review.**

**I don't own Les Miserable or any characters.**

Enjorlas, Eponine, Marius, Cosette, Grantiare, and Azelma all sat around a table at the cafe one day, most of them were bored, but Eponine was taking it the absoulute worst.

She sighed loudly, "I'm so bored!"

"We could play a game!' Cosette suggested, "Truth or Dare!" Azelma replied.

"Great idea, 'Zelmy." Grantiare said.

"Can I go first?" Cosette piped up.

Everyone nodded and a few sure's and yep's were heard.

Cosette looked next to her, "Um, Marius." she asked, "Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"What am I to you?"

After Cosette said those 5 words, Eponine almost lost it because it was a song on her favorite show, Adventure Time.

"Cosette you are..."

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Not really though.**

**I'll update tomorrow. **

**Here's a cookie if you review... (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're back with another chapter!**

**Thanks soooo much to Lilly Annette Mizzy for reviewing! I got so happy when I saw a review!**

**I left you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger last time and I know how much some people hate waiting for new chapters so I decided to update!**

**So here we are! **

''Cosette, you are the world to me, you are the light of the angels sent from above, you"

"OKAY!" Grantiare inturrupted, "It's getting way to mushy for me and 'Zelmy."

Cosette was too busy blushing and smiling, then she leaned forward and kissed Marius on the cheek.

"Now it's your turn, Marius." Cosette said sweetly, while Grantiare and Azelma made gagging noises.

"Okay... I dare..."

**This was just a short chapter.**

**Please review and check out my other stories.**

**Here's a cookie: (::)**

**Thanks!**


	3. Update!

**Hey guys, no chapter right now!**

**I just wanted to say: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU**

**for 114 views today!**

**And one review!**

**I'm on top of the world!**

**I will be taking requests, so either tell me in a review or PM me tomorrow, because I can't do PMing since I jyst made my account!**

**New chapter after 1 reveiw on the last!**

**Lovelovelove,**

**GabbieSuperWhoLock**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... This is the next chapter, it will be fairly long, and will have A TON OF E/E for you little Enjonine bunnies! **

"Okay... Enjorlas... Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, since you'd ask me silly truthful questions."

"I dare you to compliment Eponine."

Eponine blushed, and looked at Enjorlas.

"Nothing mushy!" Grantiare yelled.

"Um, Ok, Eponine, I like your eyes." he said akwardly, making Eponine break into a huge smiled, she pushed her long dark hair behind her ear and blushed. "Thank you Enjy." she said, pecking his cheek.

And Azelma almost lost it, "YOU DID IT EP! YOU BROKE THE MARBLE MAN! YAY!" She screamed, jumping up and down.

"I-I guess it's your turn, Eppy." Enjorlas stuttered.

"Um, okay. Grantiare. Truth or Dare."

"Dare. And don't worry, I already have a dare in mind for myself."

"But-"

Grantiare started making out with Azelma. And all that anyone did was cover their eyes. Those two were deeply in love, the slightest kiss wouldalmost turn into a full a make-out session.

"OKAY!" Marius said, "YOU CAN STOP!"

The four people started clearing there throats loudly, finally Eponine and Enjorlas stood up, and pulled the two apart from each other.

"NO!" Eponine scolded Azelma, "You are almost 18 years old. I haven't kissed a guy in my life! No!"

"Oh." Grantiare said, grinning, "Enjy hasn't kissed a girl, and Eppy hasn't kissed a boy. Zelmy, you know what to do..."

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Will Grantiare and Azelma make Enjy and Eppy kiss?**

**First person who reviews get's a shout out next chapter!**

**And... What should Grantiare and Azelma's couple name be?**

**Moosh!**

**Gabbie**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 4. And HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, 5 reveiws and a ton of favorites and followers! Am I that good of a writer? lol, anyway, upon this blessing of 434 viewers. I decided to post again! And shoutout to IvyGreen13 who was the first reviewer!**

_"Oh." Grantiare said, grinning, "Enjy hasn't kissed a girl, and Eppy hasn't kissed a boy. Zelmy, you know what to do..."_

Azelma put her hands on Eponine's shoulders and pushed her forward towards Enjorlas. Cosette and Marius were laughing like maniacs, especially at the thought of a shadow kissing a marble statue.

When Azelma pushed Eponine infront of Enjorlas, Grantiare pushed their heads together and yelled "NOW KISS!"

Thank god it was just them in the cafe.

The both blushed, but finally, Eponine stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Enjorlas, and sparks friking flew to the heavens and back a million times.

The other 4 were clapping and cheering, and started laughing, when Eponine pulled away, and Enjorlas's eyes went huge.

"We did it Zelmy!" Grantiare cheered, as Alzema jumped into his arms.

And Enjorlas kissed Eponine.

**They kissed! They kissed! They kissed!**

**Happy now?**

**3 reviews for le next chapter!**

**Moosh!**

**-Gabbie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to Lily Annette Mizzy for giving me some chapter ideas! Please go check out her stories! She's got some awesome Les Mis ones!**

After all the mushy kissing stuff was over, they decided to start a new game. "Can I go first?" Marius asked.

"Sure, why not." Azelma replied.

"Enjorlas!"

"Not again!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ask 'Ponine out on a date and actually take her."

"Fine. Eponine, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Of course, Enjy!"

Cosette started jumping up and down. "Oh my god Ep! You need to get ready and find something to wear! Oh my god, you can come to my house!" she squeaked.

"So I think were done here." Grantiare said.

"Well, this was fun, and interestng." Azelma said.

"Come on Ponine! You can come too Azelma!"

And the three girls ran out, got into Cosette's car, and went to her house.

**Well, the game is over and now there's a date.**

**Here's a cookie if you review... (::)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So... Who's ready for the Enjonine date?!**

**I know my brain is!**

**Here's a cookie for the waiting you did (::)**

A while after the girls arrived at Cosette's house, dresses were tried on, and music was blared. Then at last, Eponine was ready.

Around 4:30, Enjorlas drove into the driveway. His eyes became the size of the moon, when he saw Eponine leave the house in a red dress, with her dark hair in loose waves.

"Wow." he breathed, as Eponine got in the car.

"So," she said blushing, "How do I look?"

"B-Beautiful."

"Thank you, Enjy."

-Later-

Enjorlas had dropped Eponine off at Cosette's house after there date, she kissed him, and was about to exit the car, when he said "Wait, Ep... I had a really good time, um, so does this make us 'a thing' now?"

"If you'd like." she said, blushing.

"Well, then we are."

She smiled, "Good night Enjy." she said.

"Night, Ep."

And when she entered the house, Enjorlas pulled out of the driveway and said, "I love you, Eponine Thenardier."

**Wow! Yay! They're dating, woo!**

**Please review, and yes, I do write very short chapters, so that you get more anxious.**

**Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	8. Chapter 7

**So... They went on a date and now they're dating... **

**This chapter is going to be full of a ton of Grantiare/Azelma shizzzzzzzz.**

**Here's a freaking cookie (::) ****EN****joy, (I give credit to who ever put that in a review I got)**

Eponine and Cosette walked into Cosette's bedroom, Azelma was still there, on her slide phone, texting Grantiare.

_A: I miss you! _

_G: I miss you too, bby._

_A: 3_

_G: *virtual kiss*_

_A: Aww! Ily, g2g._

_G: Love u 2 Zelmy, bye._

"Who you texting '_Zelmy." _Eponine said, mocking her name that Grantiare had given her.

"No one." she said quickly, shoving her phone in her bra.

"_Mental note: Tell everybody but Grantiare not to touch Azelma's phone." _Eponine thought.

Then Cosette said, "It's pretty late, you guys should probabky head home soon."

"Yep, as soon as I change." Eponine said, she picked up her clothes from next to her bag, and headed into Cosette's huge closet.

After she changed, Azelma had called Grantiare to come pick up the girls and drive them home.

**I am so freaking sorry my chapters are short.**

**I promise it will get funnier.**

**I am a really bad idea-planner, sorry.**

**Here's another cookie.**

**I must be getting you all really fat from virtual cookies...**

**Bye! -Gabbie**


	9. I'm Sorry

**...hey guys.**

**Sorry... no chapter...**

**I'm completely blown on ideas, I have absoulutley none.**

**It would mean so so so much to me if you reviewed some ideas or PMed some.**

**And maybe if you really think i'm awesome you could check out my new story "I Might Just Hate You."**

**But I'm trying!**

**Lot's of love and apologies,**

**Gabbie... (::)**


	10. Chapter 8 (Finally)

**Hey guys... sorry for the delay... I was on vaycay... **

**If you have an instagram/tumblr or anything please put it in your review or PM me please!**

**So.. i'm out of ideas for this...**

**I need your help...**

**Anything will do!**

After the hoi-ploi from the date and stuff, Eponine was happy to be at her, Azelma, and Gavroche's apartment.

Luckily Gav was at a friends house tonight. And Grantiare drove off with Azelma, and I heard them talking the way up about "couple names" and came up with Enjonine. And they drove off yelling "ENJONINE FORVER"

She walked in the door and checked her phone, nothing, except a few texts from Marius talking about his beloved Cosette and how they went shopping and did each other's hair, and watched American Idol.

Eponine was so close to barfing at that point.

She changed into her pyjamas and went to bed without doing anything.

And the only thing on her mind was Enjorlas.

**Like always, it's short...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please send ideas in!**

**Thanks (::)**

**Gabbie**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK PEOPLE!**

**And this time it's Enjorlas's POV.**

**Yipee.**

I pulled in the driveway and stared at the night sky, running my hand through my blonde curls, thinking of Eponine.

I mean, sure, she was too thin to be healthy. But I didn't care.

I zoned out, until my phone rang.

"Marius" came up.

I hung up, he probably was going to tell me about his "glamorus" shopping trip with Cosette, I hit decline and got out of the car, locking it, and going into my house.

Then my phone vibrated again, it was a text from Eponine "Hey Enjy! I just wanted to say I had an amazing time tonight!"

"Thanks Ep." I texted back.

"I would call you but i'm exhausted, i'm going to go to bed, night!"

"Night Eppy."

I waited an hour, when I could be sure that she was asleep and took out my phone, I decided to send her a message.

"Eponine, I went from being a boring plain brick to... whatever I am now. And it's all because of you. You are absoulutley beautiful in everyway and here it comes... I love you."

I hit send, and relaxed, it was a huge weight off my chest.

**There? Are you happy? Can you sleep now that I updated? Hmmmmm?**

**Hhahaha, anyway, please review.**

**Seriously.**

**Review.**

**Lovez: Gabbie**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm back with another chapter of doom! Thank you to the person who reviewed the last chapter, and since it is a beautiful Saturday (today) I am GOING TO UPDATE LIKE THE WORLD WILL END! **

**So, this chapter takes place in Ep's POV in the morning.**

**Please Review my cookieholics!**

(Ep's POV)

I almost forgot about my phone this morning.

I was in such a rush to pick up Azelma from Grantiare's place that my phone remained untouched on it's charger for 2 hours.

It was just when I was leaving when it said Enjorlas had texted me at 12:13am.

I opened the message and started to read it.

He loves me.

Enjorlas loves me.

He does.

I walked out of my apartment, and started quickly walking down the street, crossing crosswalks, and almost knocking some people over, until I got to his house.

I knocked on the door.

**I'm so so sorry it's short, but there will be more updates later today.**

**Lovez,**

**Gabbie**

**P.S~ Please Review**


	13. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SORRY! I meant to update but I had to practice for my Wizard of Oz audition!**

**But here's the next chapter.**

Enjorlas opened the door and Eponine threw her arms around him.

"I love you back." She said.

"I love you too."

**This is very short and I am very very sorry, but you guys wanted to know what happened so… BE HAPPY THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU!**

**Lovez,**

**Gabbie**


End file.
